Soar Through The Universe
by MagiciansChild
Summary: Lee has always known the universe had many mysteries. She used her art to connect to it. But when she has recurring nightmares about aliens trying to kill her, things change. Then the Doctor takes her, and she becomes his new companion. (Matt Smith)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Run little girl. Run, now!" The voices screamed. I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. The creatures were still on my tail. And I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

The wind whipped through the trees, creating the sound of blowing in an empty glass bottle. A newspaper flew past. It was something about the government. But it didn't matter. I was still running, and nothing could help me.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell. I turned my head and covered my eyes.

"Puny girl, you are no match for us." The voices snarled. It lunged at me, and I screamed. An inch from my face, it exploded into dust, and everything went black.

"WAKE UP LEE! You're late for school!" My mother yelled upstairs. I sat bolt upright and breathed deeply. It was a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up. I walked over to my closet. I changed quickly, and grabbed my schoolbag, making sure I pushed my books into it first. Can't leave for school without Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire again. That would be torture.

I sprinted downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Honey, your hair is a mess!" My mum exclaimed.

I sighed, and pulled a beanie over my hair.

"Better?" I asked through a mouthful of apple.

"Much." She replied.

I smiled, and ran out the door. I sprinted to school as fast as I could. I couldn't be late for Mr Morris' class again, or I'd be suspended. I was not going to let that happen.

I ran into the classroom, sat down and took out my books.

I was just flipping through to the correct page in the text book when I felt a pair of eyes fall on me.

I looked up. Mr Morris was glaring at me.

"Miss Granite, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm turning to page-"

"No, you're doing something before instruction. And you're late." He snarled.

"Yeah, but only by one minute." I said. He glared at me. Now, this is a fact of life. No matter how scared I am of someone, whenever I get the opportunity, I will make them feel small and stupid. I'm just mean that way.

"Enough, Miss Granite. You are suspended for two days. I suggest you move. NOW!" Mr Morris growled. I cleared my books into my bags, and walked out of school. That was very eventful, wasn't it?

I sighed and walked to the nearest park. I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. I'd always wanted to explore the sky. But that was a joke, I'd never even been in an airplane!

I pulled my notebook out of my bag, and grabbed a pencil. I started to sketch. I don't know why, but my pencil flew across the page faster than usual. I finished my picture, and gasped. I'd drawn a man. But not any man. He seemed special. He seemed unique. I don't even know how he came into my mind.

That's when the growling erupted from behind me. I shot round, scared I'd see the aliens from my nightmares. But it was just a dog. A dog without an owner.

I knelt down and looked at this dog. I opened my bag and got out one of my ham sandwiches. I tossed it to him. But then, instead of eating it, he scanned it.

"Scan complete. Unhealthy, processed, fattening meat. Two slices of whole wheat bread with low fat butter. Disgusting!" A robotic voice echoed from the dog. I jumped back and landed on my hands and knees.

"Dog… bad dog…" I stuttered. The dog came towards me, shape shifting from a pitbull to something else. A metal doglike creature, with K-9 painted on the side.

"I am more intelligent then you in every way. If you are to insult me, please use a word with at least two syllables." The creature stuttered out.

I nodded, terrified. That's when the bushes began to rustle.

"K-9? Oh, K-9!" A man yelled. Suddenly, he burst through the bushes and stood still.

I gasped.

"You…" I started.

"Oh god. This isn't good." He said.

The man was tall, and wore a suit with a bow tie. His hair was longish yet short and was dark brown. He had a twinkle in his eye that told me he'd seen many, many things. And he was the man from my picture.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sir, she is not the smartest tool in the shed. Can we trust her?" K-9 asked the man.

"Shush K-9. Now, we need to go. Hurry up." The man told me.

"I don't know who you are. I refuse to go anywhere with you." I said.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Leeya, we don't have much time. If I tell you what to call me, will you please come with me?" He asked.

I couldn't speak, I didn't know how he knew my name. But I nodded for some reason.

"I'm the doctor." He said.

I'd heard of him before. I don't know how, but I had.

"Leeya, let's go." The Doctor said. I nodded, and he helped me up. K-9 slid after us as we ran. The Doctor's hand was tight around my wrist like he didn't want me to slip away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said happily. But there was an undertone of stress in his voice as he said it.

He tugged me through five shrubs, a neighborhood and two crowds. I was pretty messed up and tired when we reached a blue phone box.

"A phone box? Really?" I asked.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, this isn't just a phone box."

He opened the door, and I stepped inside, and my perspective of the world was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leeyanne Granite

"What is this?" I asked the Doctor.

"This is the tardis. It's my vessel through space and time." The Doctor replied, a smile on his face.

"But, this isn't physically possible." I said.

"Oh, anything's possible, miss Granite. Now, K-9, where is Sarah Jane?" The doctor asked.

"She is busy fighting the daleks. I could contact her though…" K-9 started, but the doctor stopped him.

"That's okay K-9. We just need to get Leeya out of here." The Doctor said.

"First off, it's just Lee, and secondly, I'm not going anywhere with you." I interrupted.

"You are if you want to survive." The doctor said. I sighed, and nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to tell me what you've been having dreams about?" He said quickly.

"WHOA! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! How do you know everything that's happening to me?" I asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on you. Making sure you're okay." He said with a wink. I was strangely confused in that moment. But I shook it off.

"They were… green. And slimy. They had these long claws, and big black eyes. They were huge, and they smelt disgusting…" I said uncertainly.

The doctor stopped me, and ran off to a control panel.

"No, anything but these." The doctor muttered.

I came up behind him, "What?"

"Sletheen. Dangerous and deadly. These aliens will kill you with one swipe of those nails of theirs. And they fart sulphur. Disgusting creatures, but they are killers. If you're having dreams about them, that means they're after you. But why?" The doctor pondered.

"I don't know. But what can we do?" I asked.

"We need to get rid of them before they kill anyone else. You have seen the news reports, yes?" The doctor asked. He put up a page on a screen, with a title reading, "FIVE DEAD, HOW MANY MORE TO DIE?"

"Yeah, I heard. One of them was my teacher. I have a new teacher now. Stupid sletheen." I said.

"Describe him." The doctor said.

"Uh… big, fat, disgusting. Loud and noisy." I described.

"Oh yes. He's sletheen. We need to stop him before he kills his students. NOW!" The doctor said.

"One second, I need to understand something. What do you need me for?" I asked.

"All in good time, all in good time. Now, let's get back to school." The doctor said.

"I can't. I was suspended." I told him.

"Never stopped me before." He grinned.

He opened the door of the tardis, and ushered me out.

"K-9, stay." He said.

"Yes doctor." K-9 agreed.

He closed the door, and we ran towards the school.

"Tell me again, why we need to do this?" I asked.

"To save innocent children. Now, hurry up. We might not have much time." He said.

"I just met you, and now we're saving the lives of people. Does this happen a lot with you?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I've had stranger situations." The doctor laughed in response.

"Really? It must be fun to be you." I sighed.

"You have no idea." He laughed.

We got to my school. It looked like it did on an ordinary day. Plain and old. And boring. But inside it was festering with aliens, the doctor told me. Apparently, if we don't stop Mr Morris, the Headmaster and the gym coach, we were goners.

"Ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." I said in reply.

We ran through the doors.

"Which way to the headmaster's office?" the doctor asked. I pointed him down the hall.

"Great. I'll meet you back here. Take this." The doctor handed me a weird, screwdriver thing.

"Sonic screwdriver, it will help." The doctor told me. I nodded, and charged off to Mr Morris' class.

I waited outside the door for a second, listening to what he was saying. He was talking to the gym coach. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to get the conversation.

"Why can't we do it now? Those kids will be WONDERFUL snacks." I heard Mr Morris ask.

"Not yet. It's your entire fault though. If you hadn't suspended her, she would be dead right now. And we'd take over this dump they call a school." The gym teacher said. I rolled my eyes. How marvelous it was to hear plans about your death.

"I'm STARVING! Please can't we-"

I burst through the door, screwdriver at the ready. Mr Morris and coach stared at me.

"Don't move." I demanded. They cackled.

"Great, she's mixed with the doctor already. This will be more fun then it was originally planned to be!" Mr Morris laughed. And then he and coach grabbed the tops of their heads, and _unzipped_ themselves. Their skins fell to the floor, revealing fat, green aliens with razor claws.

"KILL HER!" They yelled. I turned and ran. They chased after me.

I darted through the halls, running for my life. I ran up the stair case, turned, and pressed a button on the screwdriver. It made a whirring sound. The sletheen fell to the floor and covered their heads.

I smiled to myself. I did it. Or so I thought. Then I felt two clawed hands grab me and pull me back.

"AH!" I screamed, and tried to kick the sletheen.

"Stupid girl." My headmaster snarled. He threw me to the floor, and tried to slash at me. I kicked him away, stood up, and ran. I put the screwdriver in my pocket, and kept on running. I was almost at the front door when I crashed into someone.

"Well get up! Let's move!" The doctor declared. I stood up again, and we ran out the doors.

"So much for that mission. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I have a plan." The doctor replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I found their teleporter. I just need to trick them into it, and then we can keep on moving! It's perfect." The doctor replied.

"You sound really insane." I said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He laughed. We then kept running.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"We wait for Sarah Jane to come back. After that, we go back to the school. I'll sneak back to the teleporter, which is behind the gym, and get the controls ready. Sarah Jane and K-9 will set up the trap. You need to lure all of them together, and into the trap that is just before the teleporter entrance. Exactly a metre from the teleporter, jump to the side. They'll crash into the trap, and get teleported back to their home planet." The doctor said proudly.

"You put a lot of thought into this plan." I said.

"Yes, yes I did. Now, let's just get ready. Sarah Jane will be back anytime now." The doctor said calmly. After all he'd told me about the sletheen, I was worried about Sarah Jane fighting DALEKS. What if she didn't get back, and the doctor was fueled with false hope?

I shook the thoughts from my head. All you can do in situations like these is to hope for the very best.

I imagined what the world must look like through his eyes. It must be scary, not knowing if danger is at every corner, terrified of what might happen if you don't stay aware of the threats. But at the same time it be beautiful, understanding how everything works and the different details that come together to make it possible.

I sat down next to the doctor and grabbed my sketchbook. I took out a pencil, and began to draw me, looking idiotic, while standing behind the doctor who was defeating the sletheen.

The doctor looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice art skills." He said.

"Thanks." I said back.

Suddenly, a red haired woman ran through the doors of the tardis.

"Doctor!" She cried.

"SARAH JANE!" The doctor laughed.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi aunt Sarah."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Doctor Who

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, we used to. I haven't seen her since I was nine." Leeya said.

"That wasn't my fault, that was when I saw-"

"When you saw me again. How old are you Leeya?" I asked.

"16." Leeya replied.

I sighed. Why did I do this? I should've seen this coming. Sarah Jane and Leeya looked similar. And Leeya's ginger hair and proud way of holding herself should have tipped me off. But I was too ignorant to see it. Me! Ignorant!

"I'm sorry; I was sort of busy helping save the world!" Sarah Jane yelled.

"YOU COULD'VE MADE TIME TO SEE US! MOM THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO DAD'S FUNERAL!" Leeya screamed. That's when she froze, and crumpled into a pool of tears. Not once in all my years have I had a companion that cried when they spoke of a lost loved one. It just proved how much I hadn't seen in this universe.

I helped her up.

"Leeya, it's okay. If you don't want to carry on-"

"No, I'm fine. I'll do it. For dad." She said.

She brushed past me, and she turned to Sarah Jane.

"Thanks for saving dad from the cybermen. Great job you did there." She said. She stormed off.

Sarah Jane sat down and sighed.

"Child trouble?" I asked.

"You have no idea." Sara Jane said with a chuckle.

I sat down next to her, telling her to continue.

"She was, um, troubled, as a child. She never fit in anywhere. She studied and read charts and books and notes. She painted masterpieces. And at night, she would climb onto her roof and stare at the stars. She never had a friend in the world. She was too proud of herself to admit that she needed help. It was too late when she started taking medication. We found out she had something in her brain. Right in the core. If you removed it, it would kill her. Strange things happened to her all the time, like the time she ended up getting trapped in the tiger cage at the zoo, and she rode a white tiger home. Or the time she got trapped in a lift at the shops, and she screamed, and the glass broke. She climbed down the side of the building to get to the ground." Sarah Jane sighed.

"Wait, what was in her brain?" I asked.

"I don't know, but after we found out, her parents didn't want her out and about. She had to fight to go to school. For her eighth birthday, I got her a telescope, and she drew up charts of the stars. She's very special. And very, very fragile." Sarah Jane finished.

She stood up.

"I want to go home Doctor. I miss living as a journalist. I miss Mr Smith." She said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"This might be my last adventure for a while." Sarah Jane said. I couldn't speak. I just nodded, straightened my bowtie, and stood up.

"You should go get Leeya; we need to put this operation in motion." I said.

She nodded, and she went to go get her. I leaned against the railing and ruffled my fingers through my hair. What had I done?

We hid in the bushes behind the school. Leeya and Sarah Jane sat in silence.

"You know the plan, we go in on three, okay?" I asked.

Leeya and Sarah Jane nodded.

"1, 2-"

"THREE!" Sarah Jane and Leeya announced, running into the building, I chased after them.

I got behind the gym with Sarah Jane, and typed in the coordinates. I hope Leeya's okay.

_Leeyanne_

I ran into the front hallway, and yelled, "Oi! SLETHEEN! COME AND GET ME!"

Instantly, the sletheen appeared. I ran, jumped over them, and kept running.

"GET HER!" They yelled.

I ran through the halls, looking back now and then to see that all three of them were there. Suddenly, I tripped, and went falling to the floor. They surrounded me, and one of them picked me up with his claws.

"She'll be a good snack for the flight home. Let's go. We can tackle this world another day." He snarled. He held me by my shoe, and walked with the others to the gym. They walked behind the bleachers and into the back room. That's when I slipped out of my shoe, and ran towards the trap. They chased after me. One metre, I thought. I sidestepped, fell over, and they fell into a net and onto a platform. Then the doctor flipped a switch, and they disappeared.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"You okay?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah. Can we just get me a new pair of shoes? They took one of mine." I said, looking down at my feet.

The doctor laughed, and pulled my beanie off my head.

"I think we can figure something out." He chuckled.

"HEY! That's mine!" I said.

"It covers your hair. Don't do that." He smiled.

Sarah Jane, the doctor, K-9 and I walked back to the tardis.

We walked inside. Sarah Jane had a smile on her face.

"This is just like the time, when the sletheen invaded Luke's school!" She laughed. Tears welled in her eyes as she said it though.

"You don't have to go, you know." The doctor said.

"Oh, but I must. I'll be around, but I can't travel anymore." She said.

"You're leaving?" I asked. She came over, ruffled my short hair, and smiled.

"Sadly, yes. But the Doctor will look after you Lee. I promise. You are destined for greatness. It's written in the stars." She smiled. She then turned and walked to the door.

"Come on K-9." She called.

"Goodbye Doctor. Goodbye Leeyanne." He stuttered, before following Sarah Jane out the door.

I sat down on the railing and sighed.

"She's right you know. You were born to do this. That's why I found you. You were meant for great things." The Doctor said.

I smiled, and nodded.

"Right, where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want." He laughed.

"Can we go to Pompeii?"

"Been there, destroyed that." He said.

"Um, the fire of Chicago?" I asked

"Nope, I don't like burning." He said.

"WHERE THEN?" I asked.

"Somewhere special." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I knew this meant trouble.


End file.
